Friends, Enemies, and Secrets
by The100fanatic
Summary: Mal and Ben's Quadruplets are 14 and in High school. Follow them on their freshman year full of bullying, self-harm, secrets, and hate. WARNING: Contains Self-harm and loads of drama
1. Characters

**Hey guys! I know, I starting way to many stories! I just got this great idea. I am going to do a story about Ben/Mal's quadruplets.  
Here are the characters:**

 **Name:Haley Ruth Adams**

 **Parents: King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon**

 **Siblings: Vanessa, Lillian, Aria, Bella, Matty, Mallory, Maria, Ian, Emmy, Christian, Sabrina, Rowan**

 **Favorite color: Blue**

 **Personality: Shy and quiet**

 **Best friends: Ian, James, Kristy, Anastasia**

 **Enemies: Mallory, Maria, Liam**

 **Hidden Talent: Sing**

 **...**

 **Name: Ian Benjamin Adams**

 **Parents:** **King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon**

 **Siblings:** **Vanessa, Lillian, Aria, Bella, Matty, Mallory, Maria, Haley, Emmy, Christian, Sabrina, Rowan**

 **Favorite color: Red**

 **Personality: Outgoing**

 **Best Friends: Haley, James, Kristy, Anastasia**

 **Enemies: Mallory, Maria, Liam**

 **Secret crush: Anastasia**

 **...**

 **Name: Maria Jillian Adams**

 **Parents:** **King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon**

 **Siblings: Vanessa, Lillian, Aria, Bella, Matty, Mallory, Haley, Ian, Emmy, Christian, Sabrina, Rowan**

 **Favorite color: Purple**

 **Personality: Follower, Kind**

 **Best friends: Mallory, Liam**

 **Talent: Dancing**

 **Secret best friends: Haley, Ian, James, Kristy, Anastasia**

 **Secret crush: Osten**

 **Fun fact: Mallory and Liam do not know that Maria is friends with Haley, Ian, James, Kristy, and Anastasia. Maria has not told them because Mallory and Liam do not like them at all.**

 **...**

 **Name: Mallory Jessica Adams**

 **Parents: King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon**

 **Siblings: Vanessa, Lillian, Aria, Bella, Matty, Maria, Haley, Ian, Emmy, Christian, Sabrina, Rowan.**

 **Favorite Color: Purple**

 **Personality: Queen Bee, Rude**

 **Best friends: Maria, Liam**

 **Enemies: Haley, Ian, James, Kristy, Anastasia**

 **Talent: Dancing**

 **...**

 **Name: Liam Henry Neveen**

 **Parents: Jay and Kayla Neveen**

 **Siblings: Kathy, Colette, James**

 **Favorite color: Lime Green**

 **Favorite sport: Tourney**

 **Personality: Jock**

 **Best Friends: Mallory, Maria, Osten**

 **Enemies: Haley, Ian, James, Kristy, Anastasia**

 **Hidden Talent: Dancing**

 **...**

 **Name: James Henry Neveen**

 **Parents: Jay and Kayla Neveen**

 **Siblings: Kathy, Colette, Liam**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

 **Personality: Quiet**

 **Best Friends: Haley, Ian, Kristy, Anastasia**

 **Enemies: Mallory, Maria, Liam**

 **Hidden Talent: Singing**

 **...**

 **Name: Osten Micheal Schreave**

 **Parents: King Maxon and Queen America of Illea**

 **Siblings: Edlynn, Ahren, Kaden**

 **Favorite Color: Green**

 **Personality** **: Adventurous**

 **Best Friend: Liam**

 **Secret crush: Maria**

 **...**

 **Name: Kristina Elsa Bulgard**

 **Nickname: Kristy**

 **Parents: Prince Kristopher and Princess Anna of Arendelle**

 **Sibling: Anastasia**

 **Favorite Color: Hot Pink**

 **Personality** **: Kind, Caring**

 **Best Friends: Haley, Ian, James, Anastasia**

 **Enemies: Mallory, Maria, Liam**

 **Secret Crush: James**

 **...**

 **Name: Anastasia Olivia Bulgard**

 **Parents: Prince Kristopher and Princess Anna of Arendelle**

 **Sibling: Kristy**

 **Favorite Color: Hot Pink**

 **Personality: King, Caring, Shy**

 **Best Friends: Haley, Ian, James, Kristy**

 **Enemies: Mallory, Maria, Liam**

 **Secret Crush: Ian**

 **Yeah, this is going to be a drama filled story. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! BYE!**


	2. Introduction

Haley's POV

My name is Haley Ruth Adams. I am one of the daughters of King Benjamin and Queen Mal of Auradon. I'm a quadruplet. So I have 2 quad sisters and a quad brother. I'm 14. You might think I'm popular since I'm a princess, but I'm not. My sisters Mallory and Maria over rule my brother Ian and I in the social pyramid. If it was Medieval times, they would be the monarchs and we would be serfs. Mallory hates us and we hate her. So do our friends Kirsty and Anastasia and our cousin James. Our other cousin, Liam, James's twin is on Mallory's side. Maria is our friend but Mallory and Liam don't know. When they're around she acts just like them, but when their not around, she is really nice. She's too afraid to stand up to Mallory. I am too. Mallory has hated me ever since 1st grade and I don't know why. Mom and Dad don't know anything about it. Mallory act nice around Mom and Dad. But when they are not around, it's hell for me. I'm the quiet one of the Adam's kids. When my dad vlogs, I smile and wave. Why, you ask. Cause of Mallory. She told me in 3rd grade that nobody whats to hear me talk and I'm just the stupid middle child. So, I just stay quiet. Mom and Dad have asked why I'm always quiet, and I said I just don't want to talk. They left it at that, but I know they still worry. Sharing a room with Mallory is like a living hell. She drew on my face with a non-permant marker while I was sleeping when we were in 4th grade. It took me 2 hours to wash it off my face. Now, we have started high school and Mallory has not changed at all. I just hope she changes.


	3. Chapter 1

Haley POV

Ian, Anastasia, Kirsty, and I were walking down the halls when we ran into Mallory and Maria.

"Watch where you're going, freaks!" Mallory said

"Yeah, freaks!" Maria said.

As they walked away, Maria gave us a thumbs up. I gave her a thumbs up back. Maria has always been on my side. She's like best friend more than a sister.

"When is she going to stand up to Mallory?" Kirsty asked.

"When I do." I said.

"When are you going to do it?" Ian asked.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked him.

"Cause she'll tell Mom and Dad that I asked to have sex with her." Ian said.

"She said she'll do that?" Anastasia asked.

"Yep." Ian said.

"Why don't you stand up to her?" Kirsty asked me.

"I just am afraid. What if she beats me up? I asked.

"She only picks on you because she thinks your week." Anastasia said.

"She thinks I'm week because I'm quiet and she made me quiet." I said.

"Why don't you tell your parents?" Kirsty asked.

"They're going to make a big deal about it. It's best if I just don't tell anyone." I said.

"Okay then." Ian said.

We walked to our next class

Kirsty POV

I wish Haley would stand up to her sister. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. We walked into our next class, which is with Mallory, Maria, and Liam. Mallory is the teacher's pet. Mrs. Winter lets her get away with everything.

"Ms. Bulgard."

I looked up from my book.

"Yes, Mrs. Winter?" I asked.

"Can you tell me what 300 * 400 is?" Mrs. Winter asked.

"It is 120,000." I said.

"Correct. Now, please put down the book and pay attention." Mrs. Winter said.

"Sorry." I put my book in my bag.

"Nerd alert." I heard Mallory say.

Everyone laughed, except Haley, Ian, James, Anastasia, and Maria.

"Silence!" Mrs. Winter shouted.

Everyone stopped laughing.

Mrs. Winter went back to the lesson.

James POV

I wanted to punch Mallory when she called Kirsty a nerd. I kinda have a crush on Kirsty. She's not afraid to speak her mind and I admire her for that.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

I walked out of class.

"Hey look! Its my quiet brother!"

I turned around to see my twin brother, Liam. He and his buddies walked up to me. They pushed me up against the lockers.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kirsty yelled.

They put me down and ran away. Kirsty walked over to me.

"You okay?" Kirsty asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me." I said.

"You're welcome. Lets go to lunch."

Maria POV

I sat down with Mallory and all of the popular crew at lunch.

"So, Maria, Do you have a crush on anyone?" Mallory asked.

"No." I said.

"Oh, come on. You can tell us." Mallory said.

"Osten." I said.

Everyone ooed

"A prince. Nice." Liam said.

I looked over at Haley, Ian, Anastasia, Kirsty, and James.

They looked they were having so much fun. I wish I could sit with them.

"Look at the nerds over their. I can't believe I'm even related to two of them." Mallory said.

"Maybe they're not so bad." I said.

Everyone at the table stared at me in shock.

"Maria, you're talking crazy. Those guys are weirdos." Liam said.

"But doesn't weird mean unique?" I asked.

Mallory grabbed my face in her hands.

"You cross me again, and you will regret you were even born. Now, are we clear?" Mallory asked.

I nodded. She let go of my face. I really need to be careful about what I say.


	4. Chapter 2

Haley POV

When Ian and I got on the bus to go home, Mallory started to torment me.

"Hey everyone, it's my loser sister!" Mallory yelled.

Everyone laughed. My face flushed red.

"Let's go sit down." Ian whispered to me.

Ian and I sat in the back of the bus, away from Mallory and her group.

"You know that Mallory has no right to treat you like that, you should stand up to her." Ian said.

"Why don't you stand up for me?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? She threatened to tell Mom and Dad I asked to have sex with her if I stood up to her." Ian said.

"So? I'll be their to tell Mom and Dad that it's not true." I said.

"I thought you were too scared to do that." Ian said.

"I'm too scared to tell Mom and Dad that Mallory is mean to me, not to have your back." I said.

Mallory walked over to us.

"I need to ask you a question." Mallory said.

I didn't say anything.

"Why are you always so quiet?" Mallory asked.

At this point everyone on the bus was looking at me. I didn't answer.

"You can tell me." Mallory said.

I still didn't answer.

"Fine, be that way." Mallory said as she walked off

I decided to check my phone. I had 20 DM's on Instagram about how stupid I was. Why does this have to be my life?

...

When I got home went straight into the bathroom. I got a razor out of draw. I started cutting myself. By the time I was done, both my arms were covered in blood. I put on a jacket, put the razor in my jacket pocket, and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 3

James POV

Kirsty and I sat down with Haley, Ian, and Anastasia at our usual lunch table. I noticed Haley was wearing a jacket. Kirsty did too.

"H, why are you wearing a jacket when its 70 degrees outside.?" Kirsty asked.

"Are you hiding something under there?"

We turned around to see Mallory standing up. She walked over to our table.

"I'm not hiding anything." Haley said.

"Then take it off." Mallory said.

Haley didn't move.

"I said take it off!" Mallory yelled.

Haley still didn't move.

"Liam, take it off her." Mallory said to Liam.

Liam went over to Haley and wrestled the jacket off of her. Haley had scars and dried up blood all over her wrist.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A self-harmer. Or as some people like me like to call people like you, an attention seeker." Mallory said.

"That's not why I do it." Haley said.

"Then why do you do it?" Mallory asked.

"Because...because of you." Haley said.

"Me? Now you're just blaming people." Mallory said.

"She's not lying." I said.

"No one asked you to talk, Crackhead." Liam said.

"STOP TALKING TO THEM LIKE THAT!" Kirsty yelled.

Mallory went over to Haley and grabbed her by her bloody arm.

"If you tell Mom and Dad about this, your life will be way more miserable then it is now." Mallory said and walked off.

Haley sat there, looking lifeless.

Haley POV

When I got home, I went into the bathroom and started cutting like never before. I cut not only my wrists but my legs and face. I passed out once I did the final cut on my face.


	6. Friend me on snap-chat!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I have two snap-chat accounts! I'm only going to give you one of them because the other is for my friends.**

 **My username is Bal_Lover123.**

 **I will tell you guys if I'm not going to update and if I have any special announcements, etc.**

 **Make sure to friend me on snap-chat!**

 **BYE!**


	7. Taking a break

**Hey guys. I am going to take a break from Fan-fiction. A lot of stuff is going on with me and I just need time to get through it all. Lets just say these self esteem issues have gone too far. No, I'm not killing myself. I'm just getting some help so I don't feel this way. I don't think I should be writing fan-fiction until I feel better about myself and all these dark thoughts are out of my head. I hope you understand.**


	8. What story should I finish?

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


	9. New schedule

**Hey guys! I am getting back on a Schedule and hoping to stick with it. I saw what you guys wanted me to finish! So here is my update schedule.**

 **Adventures in time travel with Aria Adams and Friends: Sundays**

 **Becoming a Family: Mondays**

 **Forgive or Forget: Tuesdays**

 **Triangles are complicated: Wednesdays**

 **One way: Thursdays**

 **Same story, different characters: Fridays**

 **Taking on the world: Saturdays**

 **Friends, Enemies and Secrets: The 15th of every month**

 **Bal is love, Bal is life: The 20th of every month**

 **I hope this makes you guys happy! BYE!**


End file.
